


Special Day

by nobodynose



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynose/pseuds/nobodynose
Summary: It's Chase's birthday, but for some reason, he doesn't want anyone to know.
Relationships: Bree Davenport & Chase Davenport
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHASE WE LOVE YOU.  
> Shut up I know he's fictional but I wrote this as like a birthday present. Even though it's more for yall lol.

I woke up and stepped out of my capsule, just like any other day. Except today  _ wasn't  _ any other day. It was August 5th.

My birthday. 

I wasn't all that hyped. Sure, today was my birthday, but I wanted it to be just as normal. I don't usually get recognized on my birthday, and I want to this year.

Bree's the only one here who even knows when my birthday is, because  _ of course she does. _ But she's not really the best of keeping track of time, and I bet she won't even notice until I'm ready for bed.

I haven't told Oliver, Skylar, or Kaz, because why would I need to? Conversations about birthdays aren't all that common, and when they  _ do  _ happen, I'm usually not in the mood to contribute. Most of my birthdays have consisted of intense training and  _ maybe  _ a brownie. If I behaved. 

I just don't really see the use in making a big deal out of it.

"Morning, Chase." Oliver greeted from the couch as I walked into the living area. No 'happy birthday' or anything of the sort. Not like I expected it.

Skylar was behind the counter, stirring a bowl of what looked like batter, "I'm making pancakes!" She said when she saw me looking at it, "Do you think we should make blueberry or chocolate chip?"

I blinked, curious. Does she know it's my birthday? Is that why she's asking? But I never told her! "Why are you asking  _ me?" _

Skylar tilted her head, "Deciding vote. What else?"

Kaz, who was munching on an apple and trying to play video games at the same time, spoke up, "Say chocolate! Today's a good day for sugar!"

I shot him a glare, suspicious, "And why would you say that?"  _ He  _ shouldn't know it's my birthday either! I just want today to be today, and that's  _ all. _

He turned to me, confused, "Because every day's a good day for sugar..?"

I sighed. "Are you okay, Chase?" Oliver asked, peeling his eyes away from the TV and Kaz's video game, "You seem a little… on edge."

I shook my head, trying to shake off my concerns, "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." I sat down at the island and leaned my head against my hand, "Just tired is all."

As if summoned by the word  _ tired _ , Bree walked into the living area, hair a  _ mess _ and still in her pajamas. She yawned, "Today's a… today's a special day."

I immediately sat up straight.  _ Oh no you don't, Bree. _

"Why's that?" Skylar responded, shoving both the blueberries and chocolate chips in my direction, forcing me to make a decision. I absentmindedly pushed the blueberries back towards her. They're healthier. Sure, it's my birthday, but I still want everyone's bodies to be happy.

Bree sat down beside me, putting her head down on the counter, "I don't know. I just  _ feel it. _ "

"Bree you feel it everyday." Kaz said, while trying to play his game with his feet so he could eat his apple.

"Not true!" Bree retaliated, turning around and pointing at him, "Yesterday only felt…  _ good.  _ Not  _ special." _

Skylar laughed as she flipped the pancakes in their pan, "I'm sure we'll find out why soon enough."

Not if I have anything to say about it.

Before you ask, no, I don't know why I'm so intent on keeping today normal. Maybe it's just because I'm used to it, or maybe it's because attention is overwhelming. Or maybe (but don't tell anyone) it's because I don't feel like I deserve it.

Like, I'm eighteen now. A legal adult. Kaz is still  _ sixteen.  _ And who  _ knows  _ how old/young Skylar is!

Age doesn't mean anything, anyway. 365 days from now, I'll be nineteen. What's the big deal? I'll accomplish things regardless of my age, so why not celebrate  _ that  _ instead of  _ this? _

Skylar started serving out pancakes, and we all sat around the island eating them. 

Bree turned to me, while the others were talking about otters, and whispered, "Do you know what today is? I really can't put my finger on it…"

" _ August 1st. _ " I hissed, giving her the false impression that my birthday was  _ not  _ as close as it really was.

She nodded, buying it, but it turns out Oliver was eavesdropping, "No it's not. It's the fifth."

Bree  _ shot  _ out of her seat, wonking me in my head with her fork. "Chase!" She squealed, her voice a mix of excitement and disappointment, "It's your-"

I widened my eyes at her, asking her to stop without everyone else hearing. Luckily, she got my signal, and slowly sat back down.

The other three just exchanged worried glances. "Chase's what?" Skylar asked.

"Drivers license day," was the best excuse I could come up with in the moment, "The- the day I got my license. Two years ago."

I stopped myself from putting my hand over my mouth after realizing I said  _ two.  _

I was hoping no one would notice, but Kaz did, "But you're seventee-"

"I meant one and a half!" I yelled, "I  _ rounded. _ "

Kaz looked hurt, but then just mumbled, " _ Someone's  _ tense."

"Yeah," Bree said, half-smiling, "That's super totally unlike him."

"I'm  _ right  _ here!"

She stood up and put her plate in the sink, before walking back over to me and patting me on her shoulder. "C'mon Chase," she said, "There was that thing in Mission Command you wanted to show me?"

At first, I was confused, but then I saw her face. She was asking to talk to me, in private. 

Place your bets: Will this be about my birthday?

I nodded and the two of us walked in silence to the elevator. The second it closed, she started talking, "It's your  _ birthday,  _ Chase!"

I nodded, crossing my arms, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

She looked at me, baffled. I looked away. "You didn't want me to know? Chase, I'm your  _ sister _ ."

The elevator opened, but we didn't move. "Yeah well, I have my secrets and you have yours."

Her baffled expression was unmoving as she shook her head, "Your birthday isn't a  _ secret.  _ Why would you want it to be?"

I shrugged, still not willing to look her in the eye, "What's it matter, anyway? I mean, they're having fun anyway."

"But they could have  _ more  _ fun if we all went out to dinner or something!" She said, opening her arms for dramatic effect, "Since it's, yknow, your  _ birthday." _

I huffed, and she switched her voice so she sounded calmer, "I just wish I understood why you don't want people to know. Why you don't want to celebrate it."

I would celebrate everyone here. Skylar is so kind and caring and funny, but she also knows when to put on a serious face and take charge. Oliver is smart and has priorities, but he knows how to have fun. Kaz is, arguably, stupid and times, but he's funny to watch and has great ideas when it comes down to the wire. And Bree… she's  _ such  _ a great sister, as we can probably all tell.

But what do I mean to this team? I pick blueberry instead of chocolate because of  _ nutritional facts. _ I stop them from using trampolines and from swinging on ziplines. I tell them not to play with their powers and not to go outside without asking. I treat them like childs and I interact with them as if they're inferior to me. Why would they want to celebrate me?

I felt my eyes get a bit watery, but there was no way in hell I was gonna cry in front of my sister. "They'd-" I sniffed, but tried to do it quietly, "They'd make a big deal out of it."

She tilted her head, "Chase, you've always liked big deals." She explained, "You forgot to invite Leo to his own party because it was such a big deal. You presented projects first because it was such a big deal. You were first to volunteer as a mentor because it was such a big deal. You applied for a  _ government job,  _ and  _ turned down  _ said government job because it was such a big deal. Hell, you  _ made  _ a big deal out of us not inviting you to  _ your  _ 16th  _ birthday  _ party _. _ Because it was such a big deal to you! Why is this year different?"

I couldn't lie to her. I tried, I just  _ couldn't.  _ "Because this year I've been an asshole and because this year none of you amazing people should celebrate me."

I said it so quietly, that for a second, I thought Bree's silence may have just been because she didn't hear me.

But after at least 33.4 seconds, " _ No,  _ Chase.  _ No."  _ She whispered, wrapping her arms around me. I stood there, limp, just letting her surround me. "You are  _ so  _ worth celebrating. You keep us safe and you keep us healthy. You're the one who tried to fix Kaz when he turned into a sheep. You're the one who got Skylar's powers back. You're the one who, after doing so, tried  _ so hard _ to make Oliver look responsible. You might think you're a fun killer, but you're also a  _ danger killer,  _ and  _ you're  _ the glue holding this team together!"

I couldn't  _ not  _ cry. I couldn't not cry…

Bree pulled away and gave my shoulder one last squeeze, "And I'm  _ sure _ that if I asked the team, they would all say they love you."

I tried to laugh but I only cried harder. Because I couldn't  _ not  _ believe her. She was my sister, I couldn't  _ not. _

And then suddenly, not only was I crying, but I was making those  _ disgustingly pathetic crying noises. _

I hugged her this time, and she returned it, rubbing my back slowly, "You're worth celebrating to  _ all of us _ ."

I nodded, even though I didn't quite feel ready to admit defeat. Stubborn. 

She pulled away but kept her hands on my shoulders, "But… if you still don't want to tell anyone, I guess I understand." She gave me a sad smile, but I shook my head. 

"No, you can tell them." I said, and her face practically lit up, "I guess a luxurious steak dinner for 5 wouldn't be so bad…"

"Woah slow down!" Bree laughed, "We aren't  _ rich." _

I raised an eyebrow, "We're Davenports-"

"Yeah I realized that after I said it."

I laughed and we exchanged one last quick hug before heading back upstairs to reveal why exactly today was so special. 


End file.
